Planet
by Robin Irwin
Summary: like Earth in the last century. Planet inhabitants are prepairing themselves for a major war


****Planet, Rise of a Listener.****  
  
1.1 You have to think wise to live long lives  
  
-Anonymous, Datalinks  
  
Several years after Planetfall, Planet partially accepted the newcommers from Earth. Only one human is truely in touch with planet and with her cry of pain and suffering. He is called Cha Dawn. The boy that could presumably hear The Voice of Planet.  
  
The Followers of Cha Dawn calls him Prophet even Planet's Child, as he was found abandoned in a fungal patch. Cha Dawn's power has risen enormous in a short time as new drones from different factions joined the Planet Cult almost daily. The Believers noticed Prophet Cha Dawn and his Cult as their drones walked away from them and The Believers threatend a vendetta on several occations. The other Factions were suspicious and they kept a close eye on them.  
  
****Planet, Beginning of the end.****  
  
A decade later, The Cult was declared officially a Faction. The once small and one based Cult grew to a vast empire. Its boarders has grown towards The Morganites and The Spartans. Tensions are rising on the Cult as both CEO Morgan and Colonell Santiago both send more troops along their boarders.  
  
Inside the Main Base, Dawn of Planet, loud drumbeats are heared in every street. On every corner of the street Holoscreens activated as The Prophet appeared. All drones stoped working and listend to what he had to say.  
  
"My followers.... My believers.......The voice of Planet spoke to me." Cha Dawn spoke, as it echoed through every street and across it's territory.  
  
"The Planet is in pain and I, your guide in Planets will, hears her cry. North from our boarders, is the territory of CEO Nwabudike Morgan. His greed in controlling all recources makes the Planet bleed as he drains the Planet's recources out of it and give them toxic and dangerous substances back into the soil of Planet.  
  
We, The Planet Cult, will be the bandage for this wound. We shall get rid of this parasite once and for all!"  
  
The Holo image of Cha Dawn quickly faded and the screens went black. Drones of The Cult cheered and appauded and went back to their daily routines.  
  
Hours before his speach, Cha Dawn sat in his chair before a large rectangle table where 6 advisors were consulting him about his recent hearing of Planet's orders.  
  
Mitchell Johnson, the ex-Peacekeeper and now Diplomacy advisor, spoke. "We must be aware that The Morganites have powerfull allies. Though we can defeat his faction with our current military forces, CEO Morgan has a great influance on the Planetary Govenor, Commissioner Lal. He could persuade Lal and others to fight against us."  
  
"I know what our present situation is. Fighting the Morganites could bring other factions to the war. But Planet is on our side. She will help use win this. She will give us the forces that we need to crush our enemies and anyone that will stand between us."  
  
Cha Dawn paused. He knew what Planet wants but these 'advisors' didn't understand what the Planet's will is.  
  
"Isn't is true that Planet has given us half of our military forces. She has shown us the way how we could use Planet's native life to our and Planet's will. Isn't it true that without the help of Her, our broodpits in our bases woudn't be as succesfull in producing mindworms then without Her blessings."  
  
"I agree. " said Helena Vador, the military advisor. "The Planet has given us mutch and now it is the time to show the world what Planet want. The Gians are well in tune with Planet but they are too pacifistic that they can't even defend themselves against their enemies. They have become a pawn for other factions."  
  
The discussion continued on untill CEO Morgan apeared on the table in a holo image. Morgan looked irritated and annoyed.  
  
"Greetings, Prophet Cha Dawn of The Planet Cult. You are in contravenation of Morgan Corperate Policy with your 'Green economics'. It is custom to remit me a small 'investment' of 200 energy credits. I think it would be wise to do so."  
  
"You know we don't have that mutch credits, CEO. Have you been sniffing spores again, CEO Morgan? I should be the one making demands. I shall not stand here while you plot the eradication of Planet life forms. It is the Planet's will that I call Vendetta upon you!" With that Cha Dawn closed the channel and looked at his advisors.  
  
"People, Planet has decided. We will eradicate The Morganites. Helena Vador, prepair the your mindworms and troops. We shall be victorious!"  
  
To be contiued  
  
This is my first post on this site so I want to know what you think before I contiue. SO R&R 


End file.
